Quand tout s'effondre
by Greyys
Summary: Rosalie Hale et Emmett Cullen vivent une grande histoire d'amour depuis plusieures années. Mais il est l'heure de révéler certains secrets de famille... Les relations unissant la grande famille vont elles changer?
1. Rosalie Hale

POV Rosalie Hale

_« Je ne commencerai pas par « Il était une fois, dans un royaume enchanté, une princesse et un prince… » car mon histoire n'a rien d'un conte de fée._

_Je m'appelle Rosalie Hale. Jeune fille d'une grande beauté j'avais tout pour moi : la beauté, l'admiration des autres, un fiancé qui satisfaisait toutes mes envies… Tout ce dont j'avais rêvé étant petite, j'étais parvenue à l'obtenir. Lorsque j'ai rencontré Royce King, le fils du propriétaire de la banque dans laquelle mon père travaillait, ma vie a basculée. J'étais aimée, encore plus qu'avant, j'étais heureuse de l'attention que l'on me portait même si j'y étais déjà habituée. J'allais appartenir à la « Haute Société » comme disait ma chère et tendre mère._

_Depuis le début de mon existence je n'avais été qu'un objet de convoitise, un objet de rêve avec un corps parfait._

_J'étais égoïste et rien ne me satisfaisait. Certes, dans le monde où j'évoluais tout était parfait : les robes, les hommes._

_Je vivais dans un univers qui me correspondait. Tout a basculé la veille de mon mariage…_

_L'homme que j'allais épouser a fait en sorte de me priver de tout ce qui comptait pour moi, tout, sauf ma beauté… »_

Je regardais Bella d 'un air interrogatif. Depuis plusieurs minutes elle s'était plongée dans mes pensées, dans mon histoire.

Je m'approchais tout doucement d'elle de façon à ne pas l'effrayer.

**« Bella? Tu n'es pas avec Edward? »**

Bien que je lui avais parlé doucement elle sursauta.

**« Oh… je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas… »** Elle s'empourpra et se mit à bafouiller sous le coup de la gène ressentie par ma présence .

Je lui posais délicatement la main sur l'épaule et m'assis à coté d'elle.

**«Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est rien.»**

**«Tu ne m'en veux pas?»**

**«Pas le moins du monde .»**

Elle m'adressa un sourire d'excuse et je pu constater qu'elle était sincère.

Bien que nos relations n'aient pas toujours été au beau fixe, l'annonce des fiançailles entre Edward et elle avait quelque peu apaisé ma rancoeur. Au début, il est vrai que je ne l'avais pas apprécié. Comment Edward Cullen avait il pu préférer une humaine, une fille dépourvue de toute beauté? Il est vrai que j'avais été jalouse, blessée, de son choix. Il avait eu la possibilité de m'avoir moi, mais il avait refusé. Jamais un homme ne m'avait rejeté de la sorte.

C'est alors qu'Emmett était rentré dans ma vie…

**« Rosalie? Tu vas bien? »**

Bella me regardait de façon anxieuse.

**« Oui ne t'en fais pas, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.»**

**«Tu penses à quelque chose en particulier?»**

**«Oui, mais je ne t'en parlerai pas maintenant… »**

Elle me regarda d'un air interrogatif. Je lui fis un clin d'œil complice et poursuivis.

**« Non, en fait je ne te le dirai pas.»**

**«A quoi joues-tu Rose?»**

**«Je ne suis pas sure que... »** _j élevais la voix_ **« ...Monsieur J'espionne les gens dans leur intimité, apprécie que je te raconte mon histoire. »**

Elle rigola et, comme par magie, Edward apparu dans la chambre.

Il affichait un sourire angélique. Le sourire de quelque un qui vient de se faire prendre en flagrant délit d'espionnage.

**« Comment as-tu su que je vous écoutais?»**

**« Le talent mon cher, le talent. »** _fit une voix qui sonna comme un doux carillon._

Alice, la sœur d'Edward et d'Emmett, également mariée à Jasper, fit son entrée de son pas dansant. Son entrée avait permis de faire distraction et je pu en profiter pour m'éclipser avant qu'Edward découvre ce que j'allais raconter à sa fiancée. Certes mon histoire était troublante, voire effrayante, mais il fallait que Bella sache. Elle connaissait l'histoire d'Edward, d'Alice (qu'elle avait appris lors de sa deuxième rencontre avec James), de Carlisle et d'Esmée.

Je voulais qu'elle connaisse la mienne, qu'elle se rende compte du sacrifice qu'elle allait faire en renonçant à sa vie d'humaine. Je voulais qu'elle ait le choix. Qu'elle puisse décider de sa vie future.

Elle aurait peut être envie de faire des études, de voyager, d'avoir des enfants…

Il fallait qu'elle sache que son geste ne révélait pas seulement d'un amour inconditionné pour Edward, qu'il révélait également de stupidité et d'un manque de réflexion.

J'étais arrivée dans la salle à manger. Emmett et Jasper regardaient un match de baseball à la télé.

Ne voulant pas les déranger je partis m'installer sur la terrasse. Un rayon de soleil, qui avait réussi à percer l'immense couche de nuages, éclairait de façon faible les baies vitrées.

Bien que le soleil soit faible, ma peau scintillait comme si de petits diamants avaient été incrustés dans ma peau blanche. Je me regardais dans la baie vitrée et je ne pu que remarquer à quel point j'étais belle. Mes longs cheveux ondulés tombaient en cascade sur mes épaules dénudées. Mon haut noir rehaussé d'une touche de blanc mettait mon teint en valeur. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres parfaites. Je n'avais pas changé, j'étais toujours cette fille superficielle, mais j'aimais toujours ça…

Mon regard se détourna du reflet et se dirigea vers le bois. Un faible bruit, inaudible pour un humain, s'en échappait. L'odeur transportée par le vent m'indiquait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un animal.

Depuis quelques temps tous les Cullen et Hale étaient sur leurs gardes. Nous savions, grâce aux visions d'Alice, que nous allions avoir de la visite, et cette visite ne nous rassurait pas le moins du monde. Bien qu'une alliance, que je ne comprenais pas, c'était formée entre les Loups et Nous, le danger était toujours présent et Alice ne pouvait pas nous renseigner sur la menace qui pesait sur nous tous.

Nous ne pouvions que faire des hypothèses et cela rendait fou Edward, Emmett mais également Jacob. Bien que le danger n'était pas identifié, nous savions tous quel était l'élément déclancher. Bella. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cette jeune fille réussissait à s'attirer, malgré elle, des problèmes avec des vampires.

La Mercedes de Carlisle emprunta le sentier qui menait à la villa. La famille serait bientôt au complet. C'était une bonne chose. De plus Alice avait prévu un orage assez violent pour ce soir, ce qui nous permettrai de jouer au baseball.

L'ambiance serait festive et détendue ce qui nous permettrait de penser à autre chose et de nous amuser. Emmett ne sera certainement pas le dernier pour mettre l'ambiance.

Il était 20h00, heure à laquelle tout humain est censé manger. Je me dirigea vers la cuisine dans l'idée de préparer le repas de Bella. Mon homme me rejoignis. Il m'aida à préparer le repas, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**« Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça?»**

**« N'ai-je pas le droit d'être de bonne humeur? »**

Son air innocent aurait pu tromper n'importe qui, sauf moi.

**« Emmett? Qu'as-tu fait? »** _lui demandais-je, soupçonneuse._

**« Rien mon amour, rien…»**

**« Je ne te crois pas.»**

**« Suis-je du genre à faire des blagues de mauvais goût? »**

Edward arriva au même moment, accompagné de Bella.

Je lui tendis son repas et me tourna vers Edward , le questionna mentalement au sujet de ce qui faisait rire Emmett. Je le vis découvrir petit à petit la cause de l'hilarité de son frère.

**« Bella!! »** _s'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers elle._

Celle-ci avait déjà porté sa fourchette à la bouche. Son teint vira au rouge soutenu et ses yeux se mirent à briller.

Emmett éclata de rire et Rosalie ne cessait de le questionner sur ce qu'il avait fait.

**« Tu aimes Bella?»**

**- Je… vais… te… tuer… Emmett… Cullen… »** _réussit elle à articuler._

**« Edward? Qu'Est-ce qui se passe? »** _lui demandais-je._

Il alla chercher un grand verre d'eau pour Bella.

**« Ton abruti de mari, qui est accessoirement mon frère, a mis de la sauce pimentée dans le repas de Bella ».**

Je regardais Emmett qui se retenait au comptoir de la cuisine pour ne pas tomber , Bella qui semblait reprendre peu à peu ses esprits, Alice et Jasper qui , alertés par les rires bruyants d'Emmett, étaient venus voir ce qui se passait.

Bella se leva afin de remplir à nouveau son verre d'eau, se dirigea vers Emm' et lui envoya l'eau en pleine figure. Elle attendait sa réaction, comme nous tous d'ailleurs.

Il fut si rapide que je le vis à peine saisir Bella par derrière les genoux , la placer sur son épaule et courir vers la rivière qui passait juste à côté de la maison.

**« Emmett! Non! Lâche moi!!! »** _cria Bella._

**« Je croyais que tu avais très chaud Bella! Un petit bain frais devrait te faire le plus grand bien! »**

Nous partîmes tous en direction de la rivière. Bella était déjà dans l'eau, Emmett rigolait deux fois plus. Bien sur c'était avant de se faire pousser par Edward, que j'envoya à la suite d'Emmett, avant de me faire pousser par Alice.

**« Que vous êtes beaux comme ça! »** _Alice jubilait._


	2. Emmett Cullen

Bonjour tout le monde !

Merci à tous ceux qui viennent lire ma fiction, ça me fait plaisir ^^

Pour répondre à une review de Klaere ,ne t'en fait pas c'est normal si tu ne comprends pas le début mais ne t'inquiète pas il y aura bientôt l'explication ;)

Maarthy je te dédicace ce chapitre (c'est le moins qui je puisse faire ^^) car sans toi, il n'y aurait jamais eu cette fiction

Bonne lecture!

Bisous

POV Emmett Cullen

Nous sortions tous de la rivière sous l'oeil attendri d'Esmé et de Carlisle.

Cela avait fait le plus grand bien à notre petite famille de penser à autre chose l'espace d'un instant.

A cet instant Bella m'interpella.

**« J'aurai ma revanche Emmett, tu peux compter là-dessus... »**

**« N'est elle pas à croquer? »** _ricanais-je._

Elle me tira la langue de façon puérile mais tellement drôle que je lui tira moi aussi la langue.

**« Quand les enfants auront finis de se comporter comme des idiots je pourrais peut être m'occuper de Bella... »**

Alice avait parlé, et comme d'habitude personne n'osa intervenir.

Edward se mordit la lèvre avant de se pencher pour embrasser Bella.

**« Ne me fais pas trop attendre »** _lui susurra t il à l'oreille._

Alice tira Bella par le bras et Rosalie décida de les suivre.

**_« _Bon? Qui est partant pour une petite partie de chasse?**_** »** demandais-je plein d'entrain._

**« Moi. Mais laisse moi d'abord le temps de me changer parce que ça ne va pas être pratique de courir avec des vêtements trempés »** _me répondit Edward._

Jasper, pour toute réponse étant parti en courant se changer. De nous tous, c'est celui qui avait le plus de difficultés à résister à sa faim, et l'obligation de rester le plus souvent possible à la villa n'avait en rien arrangé son humeur.

Avec Edward nous nous dirigions vers nos chambres respectives.

Rosalie n'était pas dans la nôtre ce qui m'évita de changer d'avis en ce qui concernait la partie de chasse.

Après avoir pris une rapide douche et m'être changé, je rejoignis Edward et Jasper, qui commençaient déjà à s'impatienter.

**« Près pour une petite partie de chasse? »**

**«Bien sur que oui ! » **_répondit un __Jasper__ qui semblait aux anges._

**« Il faut se dépêcher sinon Alice va être en colère après nous. »**

**« Oui, je ne veux pas lui gâcher sa petite soirée » **

Edward semblait tout aussi désinvolte que Jasper et moi en ce qui concernait la réaction d'Alice.

Nous partions à une vitesse surhumaine en direction de la foret lorsqu'une odeur épouvantable arriva jusqu'à nos narines. Nous nous arrêtions pour faire face à …

**« Jacob. »**

Edward avait parlait d'une voix qui aurait pu passer pour neutre si des disputes à répétition ne s'étaient pas produites entre les deux hommes depuis leur première rencontre.

**« Edward. »**

De toute évidence Jacob s'amusait beaucoup de la situation tendue entre Edward et lui. C'est patiemment qu'il attendait le premier faux pas d'Edward pour saisir l'occasion de se rapprocher un peu plus de Bella. Bien que celle-ci ait décidé d'épouser Edward, Jacob ne perdait pas espoir.

Une onde, destinée à apaiser les tensions, se répandit dans l'air.

**« Je n'aime pas que tu agisses sur mon humeur Jasper. » **

La voix de Jacob était plate, dénuée de toute expression. Il ne regarda même pas Jasper lorsqu'il lui parla.

**« On peut faire quelque chose pour vous? »** _questionnais-je._

Jacob se tourna lentement vers moi. Même si il défiait Jasper et Edward, il savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas pour lui qu'il me défie.

**« On se demandait juste si vous aviez avancés dans vos recherches.**

**« Pour tout t'avouer si vous arrêtiez de tourner autour de nous, Alice pourrait mieux se concentrer sur ses visions et donc nous pourrions avancer plus rapidement. Et vous? Avez vous trouvé des indices sur l'origine de la menace? »**

**« Nous n'avons rien flairé qui pourrait être identifié à une odeur de _sangsues._ Bien sur vos odeurs sont présentes un peu partout dans ce bois ce qui complique quelque peu nos recherches. »**

A l'évocation du mot « _sangsues_ »Edward avait serré les poings. Jasper le sentit et envoya une nouvelle onde de calme. Pour ma part j'avais tout simplement décidé d'entrer dans son jeu.

**« Oui, je comprends bien votre situation. Nous aussi nous avons du mal à sentir quelque chose. Ces bois ont une odeur infâme de clébarts mouillés. C'est un véritable supplice pour nos odorats ô combien délicats. »**

Un sourire malicieux apparu sur le visage du jeune loup. Ces amis loups étaient en position d'attaque ainsi que les deux vampires. La scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux m'amusait beaucoup. J'attendais une faiblesse quelconque de la part de l'indien. Même infime, cette raison aurait justifiée une bagarre. De plus je n'étais pas le seul à vouloir m'occuper du cas de Jacob Black.

La scène sembla figée. Aucun des 6, qu'ils soient vampires ou loups, ne semblaient décidés à bouger.

Ce fût Edward qui réagit le premier.

Il sourit de façon narquoise, et s'avança main tendue vers nos « compagnons de jeu ».

**« Je suis désolé de casser l'ambiance mais nous n'avons pas le temps de nous amuser, bien que l'envie ne nous manque pas... »**

Il s'attarda sur Jacob, qui lui aussi souriait.

**« … mais nous avons quelques obligations. J'espère que nous pourrons reprendre notre petit divertissement plus tard. »**

Ce qui se passa ensuite aurait pu me surprendre si je ne connaissais pas mon frère.

Il s'approcha, bras grands ouverts,en direction de celui qui avait fait de sa vie d'immortel un enfer depuis que Bella était arrivée en ville.

**« Non, ne pleure pas Jacob, ça pourrait me fendre le coeur, si j'en avais un du moins. Ne t'en fais pas mon petit, tu auras ta chance, un jour peut être. Je te donnerai l'occasion de me frapper, et peut être que tu seras assez fort pour me détruire, nous verrons bien. En attendant prends bien soin de toi, et de ton odeur pestilentielle. »**

Je partis dans un tel fou rire que la foret trembla. Edward me rejoignit, le visage traversé par un large sourire.

Jasper se redressa et se contenta d'hocher la tête en signe d'adieu.

**« Carlisle risque d'être furieux si il apprend ce qui s'est passé. »**

**« Mais non Jasp' ne t'inquiète pas. Les seuls qui pourraient raconter ce qui s'est passé n'oseront jamais s'attirer les foudres du patriarche. Et comme il ne peut pas lire dans les pensées on ne craint absolument rien. »** _tentais-je de le rassurer._

En réalité notre attitude aurait pu avoir de graves conséquences sur notre alliance mais je préférais ne pas trop y penser.

Nous étions arrivés sur notre terrain de chasse situé loin de la ville ainsi que du territoire des Quilleute.

**« Vous me laissez les pumas ! »** _prévint Edward._

**« Et tu crois qu'on va se nourrir de quoi? Je te rappelle qu'il n'y a pas de grizzlis dans cette partie de la forêt. »**

**« Moi j'ai tellement soif que je ne ferai aucune distinction alors ne m'en veux pas Edward. »** _dis Jasper totalement abattu._

**« T'en que tu ne t'attaques pas aux humains ça va. Si tu veux tu as des loups. A ce qu'il paraît ils sont très nourrissants »** _rigolais-je._

**« J'ai dit que j'avais faim, pas que je voulais m'empoisonner! »**

La façon dont Jasper avait répondu ça était tellement naturelle que nous avons compris qu'il était sincère.

Même si il avait réfléchit à l'hypothèse de se nourrir de sang de loups,Jasper avait des progrès remarquables depuis son arrivée parmis nous. Alice y était surement pour quelque chose. Après tout, elle avait tendance à voir le bien un peu partout. Carlisle avait bien réussi son éducation. Tous les membres de notre famille se nourrissaient désormais uniquement de sang animal, même si des fois il était difficile de résister à l'odeur du sang humain. Certes, nos qualités de « végétariens » avaient été mises à rude épreuve avec l'arrivée d'Isabella Swan, mais nous avions presque tous réussi le test. Seul Jasper avait flanché.

La partie de chasse dura environ une heure.

Ce ne fût qu'un ballet incessant entre les animaux et nous.

Nous bondissions avec agilité et rapidité sur nos proies, et ne leur laissant pas le temps de se défendre, nous nous abreuvions du liquide rouge qui coulait dans leurs petits corps impuissants face aux nôtres.

Il n'y avait aucune violence apparente. Aucun débordement. Tout était sous contrôle. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une question d'habitude.

Malheureusement il était temps de rentrer si nous voulions éviter les foudres de nôtre petit lutin.

C'est donc heureux et surtout rassasiés que nous prenions la direction de la villa.

L'enthousiasme à l'idée d'une partie de baseball nocturne était tel que nous pouvions tous le sentir, et cela même sans le don de Jasper.


	3. Edward Cullen

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Désolée pour cette longue attente mais une partie de baseball vampire ce n'est pas évident à écrire._

_J'espère que la suite vous plaira, elle est un peu plus longue que les deux chapitres précédents._

_Merci pour vos visites et vos reviews ça me fait vraiment plaisir !_

_Pour la partie de baseball voilà une chanson pour vous mettre un peu dans l'ambiance : __www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=kYGl6tik3Sg__. (Dance floor anthem de Good Charlotte)._

_Les phrases entre * sont les pensées des personnages_

_Bonne lecture_

_Bisous _

_Greyys_

POV Edward Cullen

J'avais essayé par tous les moyens de pousser Jacob à la faute. J'avais pris un risque en me comportant différemment et je le savais. Mais je savais également que Jacob n'oserait pas se battre avec moi. Il n'avait pas peur de moi, il avait peur de Bella, de sa réaction.

Nous étions tous assis à la salle à manger : Rosalie assise sur les genoux d'Emmett, Alice sur ceux de Jasper (qui avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur au grand plaisir de sa femme), Bella était blottie dans mes bras tandis que Carlisle et Esmé parlait déjà de leurs prochaines vacances.

Le mariage approchait de plus en plus et j'étais nerveux mais Bella n'en savait rien. Je voulais que tout soit absolument parfait et je savais que je pouvais compter sur Esmé, Alice et Renée pour ça.

De nombreux changements avaient d'ailleurs eu lieu ces derniers temps.

Bella portait la bague que je lui avait offert, sa camionnette rouge avait finalement cessé de rouler (inutile de se demander la raison de sa panne irréparable) et Bella allait avoir une nouvelle voiture mais pour l'instant je lui servais de chauffeur ce qui ne me déplaisait pas.

Le mariage était prévu dans une semaine et demi et l'ambiance euphorique qui régnait par moment dans la maison était là pour nous le rappeler.

Bien sûr Bella évitait soigneusement d'aborder le sujet.

**« Je pense que vous pouvez aller jouer maintenant. »**

Alice savait avec précision à quelle heure commençait l'orage. Nous venions d'apprendre que Bella et elle resterait à la villa car comme elle ne cessait de nous le répéter « _Bella sera suffisamment en piteux état le jour du mariage, inutile qu'elle se prenne un éclair sur la tête .»_Cette réflexion lui avait d'ailleurs valu un coup de coude de la part de l'intéressée.

**« Fais bien attention à toi mon ange. »** _Lui murmurais-je._

**« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, la seule chose qui pourrait m'arriver avec Alice c'est qu'elle me vernisse les ongles des pieds »**_Rigola t elle._

Je savais que je pouvais entièrement faire confiance à Alice pour prendre soin de ma future femme.

Elle avait déjà dû prévoir une activité qui occuperai Bella toute la soirée.

**« Amuse toi bien à ton match et pas de tricherie cette fois ci... »**

**« Tu sais très bien que je ne triche jamais »** _Répondis-je faussement outré._

Après un dernier baiser, je partis enfiler une tenue plus appropriée que le jean et la chemise que je portais actuellement. Même si j'avais voulu jouer dans cette tenue, il aurait fallu que je supporte la folie meurtrière de ma soeur si j'avais abîmé mes vêtements.

Pour éviter de perdre du temps, nous nous rendions au terrain à pieds.

Me retournant une dernière fois vers la maison j'aperçu Bella à la fenêtre. Je lui fis un signe de la main mais Alice avait déjà refermé le rideau.

En moins de deux minutes nous avions atteints notre terrain de jeu. Les équipes se formèrent rapidement. Je jouais avec Carlisle et Rosalie, alors qu'Emmett, Jasper et Esmé composait la deuxième équipe.

Il était assez exceptionnel qu'Esmé joue mais vu qu'Alice n'était pas là il fallait rééquilibrer les équipes.

Le premier éclair illumina le ciel suivi de près par un bruit impressionnant. Ce temps était parfait pour une petite partie de baseball vampirique.

Je courrais en direction de la première base, facile... deuxième base, ridicule... troisième base, enfantin... Je me stoppais néanmoins. Emmett lui, gesticulait dans tous les sens. C'était à se demander lequel prenait le plus de plaisir à ressentir ces sensations...

Un sentiment de puissance, de liberté... à ce moment précis nous étions les maîtres de tout ce qui existait sur Terre. C'était formidable...

La pluie commença à tomber, glissant sur nos corps blancs, mettant ainsi en valeur le moindre de nos mouvements.

Carlisle frappa la seconde balle à une vitesse toute aussi époustouflante. Il s'élança en même temps que moi et je marqua le premier point sous le regard rageur d'Emmett. Jasper se préparais déjà à lancer la troisième balle à Rosalie, qui, comme à son habitude envoya la balle à une vitesse impressionnante sans se départir de la grâce qui accompagnait chacun de ses mouvements. Carlisle arriva à atteindre la dernière base alors que Rosalie arriva à peine à atteindre la troisième base.

La partie dura plus d'une heure. Les acrobaties d'Emmett se multipliaient et le score atteint un nouveau record. Malheureusement le temps commençait à s'améliorer...

Il était temps de rentrer. Bella et Alice devaient s'amuser (enfin surtout Alice). Nous approchions de la villa et un sentiment de malaise s'empara de moi. J'accélérais le pas. La porte d'entrée était grande ouverte laissant filtrer un courant d'air froid. L'orage grondait encore, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus lourde. Je pénétrais dans la cuisine. Elle était vide mais le repas intact de Bella était posé sur la table, comme si les filles avaient été obligées de quitter précipitamment la maison.

Tout à coup un bruit à peine perceptible me parvint. Je me ruais en direction du salon.

La scène qui s'y déroulait aurait pu paraître normale si je ne connaissais pas l'identité des individus assis tranquillement autour de la table basse en verre.

Jane et Démétri étaient assis sur les fauteuils, alors qu'Alice et Bella étaient assises sur le canapé. Alice se tenait en avant comme si elle voulait s'interposer en cas d'attaque des deux visiteurs.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi tandis que Carlisle, Esmé, Emmett et Jasper arrivaient derrière moi. Jasper émit un petit feulement. L'ambiance qui régnait dans la pièce devaient le déranger...

**« Oh Edward! Comment vas-tu? »**

Jane et son éternel sourire... Bella sembla se décomposer sur place lorsque Jane s'adressa à moi. Même si je ne pouvais pas lire dans ses pensées je savais à quoi elle pensait. Elle se souvenait de notre « escapade » à Volterra lorsque la jeune vampire avait utilisé son pouvoir maléfique contre moi.

Démétri, lui, semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

**« Bien. Et toi? »**

** «Oh tu sais le train-train habituel. C'est toujours plaisant. »**

**« J'en conclus que tu vas bien. »**

Ma voix avait été tranchante. Carlisle s'en aperçut et posa une main apaisante sur mon épaule.

Il ne perdit pas l'habituel sourire qui illuminait presque tout le temps son visage.

**« Je suis content de vous accueillir à Forks. J'espère que votre voyage s'est bien déroulé. »**

**« Le trajet s'est très bien déroulé, je te remercie Carlisle. Aro te salue ainsi que de nombreux habitants de Volterra. »**

**« C'est très aimable à eux. Pourras-tu les saluer de ma part? »**

**« Bien sur, je n'y manquerai pas. Comment va ta chère famille? Alice n'a pas eu le temps que me répondre. »**

**« Tout va très bien, comme tu peux le voir. Nous nous apprêtons à fêter un heureux événement, comme tu dois déjà le savoir. »**

**« Ah oui! Le mariage d'Edward et de Bella. C'est formidable! »**

Son rictus prouva nettement qu'elle pensait le contraire.

**« Oui c'est formidable. Et comme un bonheur n'arrive jamais seul, nous fêterons très prochainement la transformation de Bella. J'imagine que c'est pour cela que toi et Démétri êtes venus... »**

**« Loin de nous cette idée. Nous étions de passage pour régler une affaire qui commençait à prendre un peu trop d'ampleur et nous avons décidés de venir vous saluer. Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareil Carlisle? »**

Sa mine boudeuse aurait pu tromper n'importe qui, sauf quelqu'un qui connaissait Jane. L'apparence de la jeune vampire aurait pu bluffer énormément de monde. Elle semblait réellement angélique.

**« Ne m'en veux pas Jane mais nous sommes sur le qui-vive depuis quelques temps. »**

**« Je comprends, surtout depuis votre alliance avec les loups-garous. »**

**« Cela n'a rien à voir avec eux. »**

**« «J'espère que tout s'arrangera alors. »**

**« Je l'espère aussi. »**

**« Nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps, une autre mission nous attend. »**

**« Vous ne voulez pas rester un peu? »**

Démétri rigola et répondit avant sa compagne de voyage qui avait déjà commencé à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre à la question du médecin.

**« C'est très aimable à toi Carlisle mais nous sommes pressés. Nous étions juste passés prendre de vos nouvelles à tous et également présenter tous nos voeux de bonheur aux futurs époux. ****Vous devriez passer à Volterra pour nous présenter la nouvelle madame Cullen. »**

Il avait lourdement appuyé le « nouvelle ». Je compris donc à ce moment là que ce serai la preuve que Bella avait été transformée. Après tout Alice leur en avait fait la promesse et, si pour que Bella et moi puissions vivre en toute liberté il fallait en passer par là, nous irions rendre visite aux Volturris.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil rapide à Bella qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle se trouvait dans la même position que quand j'étais arrivé, les yeux fixés sur le mur d'en face.

Le coup d'oeil n'avait pas échappé à Jane. Elle me souriait.

**« Ne t'en fais pas Edward. Ta fiancée est toujours insensible à mon don. »**

**« Dois-je en conclure que tu as encore tenté de l'atteindre?**

Je voulais tuer Jane. Elle avait osé toucher à Bella. Je tremblais de colère et Esmé, prévenante, vint se placer à ma droite et me saisit le bras. Machinalement je me pinçais l'arrête du nez dans le but de me calmer.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Carlisle reprit la discussion.

**« Je ne pouvais pas rester sur mon échec. Tu sais toi même à quel point c'est frustrant de ne pas arriver à atteindre Bella. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment elle s'y prend pour me bloquer... »**

**« Nous nous le demandons tous Jane. Ce n'est pas une raison pour attaquer Bella chaque fois que tu la croises. »**

**« Pardonne moi, je serai plus prudente à l'avenir. »**

**« Je l'espère. _*Edward, __emmène__Bella dans ta chambre je crois qu'elle en a assez __eu pour__aujourd'hui* »_**

Je m'approchais lentement de Bella dans le but de ne pas l'effrayer un peu plus.

Elle tourna vers moi un regard où se mêlait peur, absence et d'autres sentiments que je n'arrivais pas à identifier.

Je lui tendis la main.

**« Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien »**

Elle eut un faible sourire et nous sortîmes de la salle à manger sans un regard. Emmett frôla mon bras et posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Bella.

Une fois dans la chambre elle se blottie dans mes bras. Je lui chantais sa berceuse et elle finit par s'endormir.


	4. Alice Cullen

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Désolée du retard mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mon ordinateur._

_Enfin bref, voilà le nouveau chapitre! La mise en place de l'intrigue se fera dans le prochain chapitre et ce sera à nouveau un point de vue de... Rosalie._

_Il y aura toutes les explications des précédents chapitres._

_Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos review:_

_**Twilight-alice-jasper : Le voilà le point de vue d'Alice! J'espère qu'il t'a plu. Ce n'est pas évident de se mettre à la place de notre petit lutin, surtout un jour comme celui du mariage ^^.**_

_**Fripouille : Merci pour tes reviews :$ Je suis contente que mes points de vue te plaisent ^^ Et pour Edward c'est normal qu'il soit méchant ;) Faut casser le mythe du gentleman :p**_

_Merci à tous les autres pour vos reviews et n'hésitez pas à en mettre ça me donne encore plus envie d'écrire quand je vois que ça vous plait ;)_

_See yaa!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : Alice Cullen**

Le jour du mariage était enfin arrivé. Bella dormait encore, ce qui me permettait de continuer mes préparatifs.

Il ne restait que les détails comme les fleurs et la nourriture mais Renée, la mère de Bella, avait eu la gentillesse de s'occuper du traiteur. Esmé s'était occupée de la décoration de la décoration extérieure. Pour ma part, j'avais eu la lourde tache de m'occuper des tenues… Même si les Cullen et Hale n'avaient opposé aucune résistance (apparente), les Swan avaient nettement montré leur dégoût des cérémonies et de tout ce qui s'y rapportait…

Le choix de la date du mariage avait été fait en fonction du temps qu'il ferait. Bien évidemment c'est à moi que l'on avait laissé ce choix.

J'avais également du envoyer les cartons d'invitation aux invités. Esmé m'avait également apporté son aide pour le cadeau des jeunes mariés. Emmett et Jasper avaient hérités de la mise en place des tables et des chaises. Malheureusement cela avait légèrement dérapé. Emmett avait décidé de rendre cette activité plus acrobatique qu'elle ne l'était à l'origine et s'était mis à lancer les chaises à Jasper pour éviter d'avoir à se déplacer d'un bout à l'autre des rangées. Pendant cette période il nous avait été impossible de nous promener librement dans le jardin.

Je vérifiais une dernière fois les commandes de fleurs que l'on venait de nous livrer quand mon téléphone vibra. C'était Bella qui m'annonçait qu'elle allait arriver dans quelques minutes et donc que ce n'était pas la peine que j'aille la chercher. Cela m'arrangeait. Je pouvais m'occuper de disposer tranquillement les fleurs. Il ne me fallu que 10 minutes pour que tout soit parfait. Alors que je rentrais dans la cuisine, j'entendis la voiture de ma future belle sœur s'engager dans l'allée.

Je me précipitais dehors de façon à l'emmener directement dans la salle de bains. De cette façon elle ne verrai pas le résultat du travail que nous avions tous fourni.

Dès que je l'aperçus, je me mis littéralement à sauter partout.

**« Bella! Je croyais que c'était à moi de venir te chercher! »**

**« Bonjour Alice. Tu pourrais éviter de hurler s'il te plait? J'ai extrêmement mal à la tête… »**

**« Viens, je vais te donner quelque chose pour atténuer ton mal de tête. »**

Elle se laissa facilement conduire dans le bureau de Carlisle.

**« Edward n'est pas encore rentré? » **

Elle essaya d'adopter un ton dégagé mais j'entendis sa voix se briser à la fin de sa question.

**« Non, mais ne t'inquiète pas il ne devrait plus tarder. En attendant détend toi sinon tu vas avoir une mine encore plus épouvantable que celle que tu as déjà! »**

Bella grimaça ce qui me fit sourire. Je lui tendis un comprimé ainsi qu'un verre d'eau et la traîna dans la salle de bains où j'avais déjà tout préparé de façon à ne pas avoir à chercher les produits.

Elle s'installa à contre cœur dans le fauteuil que j'avais placé de dos au miroir.

Pendant près d'une heure je me concentra sur le visage et sur les mains. Rosalie arriva juste à temps pour m'aider à coiffer la future mariée.

A nous deux il ne fallu qu'un quart d'heure pour terminer la coiffure de Bella. Nous avions respecté son choix de simplicité. Tout dans le mariage en était la preuve.

Lorsque j'eus fini d'attacher la dernière mèche rebelle, je m'approcha de la house blanche accrochée au dessus de la porte.

J'ouvris la fermeture d'un geste lent et précis. Lorsque la robe fut hors de sa housse de protection j'entendis Bella soupirer.

**« Elle est vraiment magnifique. Jamais personne n'a eu une belle sœur comme toi Alice. »**

**« Dois je en conclure que tu étais vraiment sincère la première fois que tu l'as vue? »**

**« Tu sais très bien que je suis incapable de mentir . »**

**« Oh oui je le sais! »**

Je rigola et Bella ne tarda pas à rire elle aussi.

L'aider à enfiler la robe blanche ne fut pas facile. Elle tremblait tellement que ses membres refusaient de lui obéir. Je dus guider ses bras afin de les faire rentrer dans les manches.

Bien que ce fut un tache difficile, le résultat était tellement magnifique que j'en oubliais les problèmes auxquels j'avais été confrontée durant les préparatifs.

Lorsqu'elle s'aperçu que je la regardais elle détourna les yeux et rougit.

**« Allez, maintenant il faut que je te laisse je dois me préparer. Rosalie et ta mère devraient arriver pour les détails. »**

**« Quels détails? Tu ne m'avais pas parlé de ça »**

Je lui adressa un clin d'œil et au moment où j'ouvrais la porte je me retrouva face à Rosalie.

**« Je te confie Bella. Fais attention qu'elle ne se regarde pas dans le miroir. Au fait j'ai verrouillé les fenêtres… on ne sait jamais. »**

Elle acquiesça et ferma la porte. Dans le couloir je rencontra Edward.

**« Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas te voir traîner dans ce couloir! »**

Son attitude m'amusait autant qu'elle m'irritait.

**« Je sais mais je voulais m'assurer que tout allez bien … »**

**« Ne t'en fais pas tout est sous contrôle. Je dois me préparer et nous sommes toutes les trois prêtes pour le plus beau jour de ta vie! »**

Il sourit et disparut.

Grâce à ma rapidité vampirique, il ne me fallu que dix minutes pour me préparer.

Au dehors les invités étaient accueillis par Carlisle et Esmé. Jasper s'occupait d'indiquer aux inviter l'endroit où ils pouvaient se garer , tandis qu'Emmett s'occupait de les placer.

Renée avait quitté la pièce et Charlie avait prit sa place.

L'heure de la cérémonie était enfin arrivée et Bella devenait de plus en plus pâle…

**« Charlie? Il est l'heure d'y aller. »**

Rosalie quitta la pièce. Elle avait été choisie pour jouer du piano lors de la cérémonie.

Elle était de loin la meilleure pianiste de la famille.

Lorsque Bella se retrouva en possession de son bouquet de fleurs j'eus l'impression qu'elle était encore plus blanche que tout à l'heure.

**« Bella? Tu es sure que ça va? »**

**« Euh… oui. J'ai juste eu un petit moment de stress »**

**« Tu l'aimes? »**

**« Edward? Bien sur que oui. »**

**« Tu sais qu'il t'aime également. Tu sais aussi qu'il ne prend pas cet engagement à la légère. C'est toi qu'il veut et pas une autre. Tu n'as donc aucune raison de douter d'accord? »**

**« D'accord. »**

Elle me sourit et tendit son bras à Charlie. Ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre, je l'aida à placer le bras de sa fille convenablement.

Au moment où nous sortions de la salle de bains la musique retentit au rez-de-chaussée.

Je descendis l'escalier aussitôt suivie de Charlie et Bella.

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers Bella. Edward regarda sa future femme comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.

Le moment était parfait.

L'échange de vœux fût tellement émouvant que les seules personnes à ne pas pleurer étaient les vampires.

La cérémonie se termina au moment où je l'avais prévu.

Le soleil avait déjà entamé sa descente dans le ciel de Forks.

Nous nous dirigions tous vers le jardin où de nombreux lampions avaient été installés.

Au centre du jardin une piste de danse avait été installé.

Je n'eus pas le plaisir de féliciter mon frère et ma nouvelle belle sœur car de nouveaux invités étaient arrivés .

Nos cousins, les vampires du clan de Denali avaient fait une apparition très remarquée par les autres invités.

Carlisle s'approcha. Je ne tardais pas à le rejoindre avec Jasper et Edward et Bella nous rejoignirent.

Les présentations furent vite faites et le nouveau couple s'éloigna à l'écart des autres. J'entraîna Jasper sur la piste de danse. Nous n'avions passé que très peu de temps ensemble ces derniers temps. Rosalie et Emmett n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver seuls eux aussi.

Je me rapprocha de mon mari. Son odeur m'avait manqué. Le sentiment de bien être que j'éprouvais dans ses bras m'avait manqué.

Il m'était difficile de ne pas le sentir contre moi.

Les danses s'enchaînaient mais nous ne voulions pas quitter la bulle qui s'était formée autour de nous. Nous avions le sentiment d'être les deux seuls êtres présents sur cette piste de danse, sur cette planète.

Malheureusement je savais que ce moment allait vite être troublé par le bruit de l'immense horloge que nous avions installé près de la baie vitrée.

En effet le doux carillon nous parvint et la réalité reprit sa place dans nos esprits.

Jasper déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres et il fallu que je prenne sur moi pour me détacher de lui.

Je du arracher Bella des bras d'Edward pour l'emmener se changer.

**« Alice tu es vraiment formidable. Je viens de vivre le plus beau jour de ma vie… »**

**« Je sais Bella, je sais. » **Je pouffais de rire rien qu'à l'idée de se qui l'attendait.

**« Tu ne veux rien me dire au sujet de la destination? »**

**« Absolument rien. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'Edward me tue… »**

**« Oh ne t'en fait pas il n'en saura rien »**

**« Je veux bien te croire, c'est sur qu'un télépathe comme lui n'en saura rien. »**

Elle rigola et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

**« Je ne pourrai jamais te remercier comme je le voudrais pour tout ce bonheur. »**

**« Considère ça comme la preuve que tu appartiens officiellement à la famille des Cullen-Hale. »**

Vingt minutes après, Edward et Bella quittait la villa en direction de l'aéroport.

La fête se poursuivit tard dans la nuit mais petit à petit nos invités quittaient la villa car la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir…

* * *

_Encore désolée pour le retard. J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu_


End file.
